Dio
Fly Dio is a minor character from Saint Seiya and is one of Athena's Silver Saints. Story Dio was born in Mexico where he also came in contact with someone associated with Athena's Sanctuary. He became a pupil to this person and was taught the ways of Athena's Saints. For several years he endured a harsh training in the Mexican Highlands where he managed to awaken the Cosmo inside of him, which was the source of a Saint's strength. Dio developed his own signature technique, the “Dead End Fly” technique during the training and was eventually granted the title of a Saint and the permission to wear the Fly Silver Cloth. Soon after he was summoned by the master of Sanctuary, the Pope to travel to Greece and report for duty. In Sanctuary he would befriend several of the other Silver Saints such as Lizard Misty, Herakles Algethi and Canis Major Sirius. The Saints were comrades in arms and would have great respect for one another, so it came as a shock when Dio heard that Misty and nine other Silver Saints had been killed by five Bronze Saints as Silvers were supposed to be stronger than Bronzes. The Pope would eventually send a Gold Saints, Leo Aiolia to dispose of the Bronze Saints. The Pope did however not trust the Gold Saint as he was the younger brother of Sagittarius Aiolos who had betrayed Sanctuary thirteen years ago. He therefore order Dio, Sirius and Algethi to follow and keep tabs on Aiolia as he carried out his mission. They followed the Gold Saint to Japan outside of a hospital, where the Saint had localized Pegasus Seiya. With his powerful telekinetic abilities he pulled both Seiya and Ophiuchus Shaina out of one of the windows. Shaina was also a Silver Saint and told Aiolia that Seiya was her prey, but he told her to get out of the way. As Aiolia attacked Seiya, she jumped in front of the boy to protect him and was severely injured in the process. Feeling guilty about what he had done Aiolia decided to spare the Bronze Saint for now and take Shaina back to Sanctuary so that she could receive medical attention. Sirius could not be still anymore and called out to Aiolia, calling him too soft for letting the Bronze Saint live. The Gold Saint was not happy to see them but kept his poise. After talking Algethi would ask him if he did not have any qualms about him killing Seiya, to which the Gold Saint said nothing. Algethi could not believe that such a small boy had been able to defeat Misty and the others and launched his “Kornephoros” technique at the boy which sent him flying into the sky. Dio decided that he also waned revenge for his comrades and grabbed a hold of Seiya with his feet when he was descending. With a swift backwards kick he performed his “Dead End Fly” technique which sent Seiya flying again. Sirius was quick to intercept Seiya this time and said that they all wanted revenge for their comrades and that they should attack Seiya all at once instead. Dio and Algethi agreed, so Algethi sent Seiya flying again and the three jumped up to strike the defenseless Bronze Saint. But suddenly a blinding flash flew out from the room in the hospital where Seiya had been, and descended on the boy. Aiolia shouted at them to get away from Seiya immediately, but he was too late. The Sagittarius Gold Cloth had already equipped itself on Seiya who with a blinding light struck all three of the Silver Saints. The force sent them crashing into the ground, ending their lives. Concept & Creation Dio was created by Masami Kurumada for Saint Seiya where he was to act as one of Seiya's opponents and illustrate the power level of a Gold Cloth compared to a Silver Cloth. His appearance differs to some extent in the anime adaption where his Cloth has been simplified as well as calling him “Dios” instead of just “Dio”. In the anime adaptation of the Hades chapter, Dio along with Sirius and Algethi receive additional scenes where they are revived as Hades' Specters, and fight against Andromeda Shun to confirm the Bronze Saints's resolve to protect and fight for Athena. Special Techniques Dead End Fly When using technique, Dio jumps up and performs a backward upwards kick at his opponent that send him flying. References